


Retaliation

by herald_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herald_mage/pseuds/herald_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final blow is delivered to Regulus’ weakening loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retaliation

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for slytherin100 challenge: #229, Weakness

Kreacher drags himself down the hallway, whimpering. “Master,” he calls, but it’s no more than a whisper. He manages to crawl past another doorway before it’s too much.

Regulus finds him there an hour later, barely breathing, “M-master.”

Quiet rage sparks within Regulus. Kreacher is property of the Black family; it is unacceptable for someone else to treat him this way. This is the final blow to Regulus’ weakening loyalty.

As he nurses Kreacher back to health, Regulus hears the full story: island, cave, cup, locket. The pieces fall into place, and Regulus smiles.

He has found his Lord’s weakness.


End file.
